


Tokyo

by Setsu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu
Summary: Kurt totally understood that being lost in Tokyo could be overwhelming, but it was still kind of enjoyable to watch Sebastian Smythe have a break down.





	Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote that back in August and never posted it! Oops.   
Will update A Fox and a Lion on Sunday btw!!!

“Wait, for how long?”

“Like, a year? Isn’t it exciting?”

“Ah- yeah… I guess.” Blaine pouted, and looked at Elliott who seemed as unamused as he was. Kurt had just announced to them that he was moving to Japan.

“You two can visit you know, and Elliott I’ll still be paying my part of the rent since I will come back.”

“That’s not the issue, we can’t just visit Japan, and I like seeing you every day!” Elliot sighed.

“We’ll skype him, you two need to chill.” Santana rolled her eyes.

“Thanks Satan, it’s good to have support over here.”

Isabelle had asked Kurt if he would be able to take over Vogue.jp for the next year and the designer was excited to say the least. Since Blaine and he divorced two years ago, he had been looking for an opportunity to renew himself.

And yes, divorce. After a year back together in New York as a married couple, they realised they weren’t really in love anymore. They had changed too much. So they broke up, but stayed very close friends. Kurt focused on work and vogue and fashion, he finished his degree at NYADA and found himself designing clothes in no time. A very expected outcome if you asked Isabelle who’d brag to anyone about how she discovered him.

Kurt was still working for Vogue, making his own creations on the side, and now this opportunity had arisen and he would not let it go.

“The only thing is,” Santana added, “This is going to be a lot of work Kurt, and you need to stop.”

“Yeah you didn’t get a holiday in two years.” Blaine pouted.

“I don’t need one.” Kurt shrugged.

“Okay…” Elliot shook his head. “Don’t lie, you do. But we all know there’s no stopping you so whatever. I’ll try and visit. When do you leave?”

“In a month.”

—————

“No er--- no battery on my phone. Denwa? No?” Sebastian kept pointing at his dead phone to try and make the lady understand. She clearly had no clue what this white boy wanted with her.

He sighed, smiled politely and left. Great. He had been in Japan for 48h and he was done with it already. His dad insisted to send him here to represent the Company and work in their new offices… How was he supposed to stay here for a year? A WHOLE YEAR? He was already lost, with no battery, had no clue where to go… Apart from maybe the airport but also his passport was back in his newly acquired flat which he couldn’t remember where that was anyway. Somewhere starting with S.

He stopped walking and took a deep breath. “Ok Seb, you can do this.”

“Yeah Seb I’m sure you can.”

The Warbler jumped and look behind him to see he had stopped in front of a café. At a table outside, reading an issue of Vogue was…

“Hummel?”

Kurt smiled, closed his magazine and took off his sunglasses. “Hi Meerkat.”

“Oh, my god!” Sebastian felt like he was about to cry, and literally grabbed the designer to hug him.

Kurt was stiff under the embrace, probably because  _ What the fuck _ ?

“Sorry, sorry.” Sebastian let go and sat at the empty chair next to him. “You have no clue how fucking relieved I am to see you.”

“Well the hug’s a pretty good indication.” Kurt had a questioning eyebrow raised.

“My phone died, I cannot remember my address, and I am just incredibly lost.”

“Do you have your wallet?”

“Yeah but even if I took a cab where would I go?”

“To the nearest mall to get a charger?”

“Fuck.” Sebastian started laughing nervously.

“Are you okay?” Kurt pinched his lips together to not laugh. He totally understood that being lost in Tokyo could be overwhelming to the point of not thinking straight. But it was still kind of enjoyable to watch Sebastian Smythe have a break down.

They hadn’t crossed path in years, actually the last time they had seen each other was Blaine’s proposal so yeah, years. Sebastian was still looking smug, and since Kurt was now not bothered by him coming after Blaine, Kurt could admit it, hot as hell.

“Yeah I’ll be fine. Sorry I really thought I’d end up dead in an alley by the end of the day.”

“Don’t be stupid, Tokyo is civilized.” Kurt laughed.

Sebastian took some time to detail the man before him. He was wearing a beautiful grey and pale blue suit, designer sunglasses, and a very confident attitude. Kurt Hummel had been blessed by the years. Sebastian could admit it, he looked hot as hell.

“Why are you here by the way?”

“Oh I live here, it’s been a month now.”

“Really? I arrived two days ago, have to stay for a year for my dad’s Company.”

“Nice, what do you do?”

“Well, remember he was a state attorney yeah? He has a law firm and I am to take over.”

“Really? I never pegged you for a law guy. You sure liked to break them back in the days.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to take over but I actually really liked the study and found myself loving the job.” Sebastian shrugged. “What are you up to?”

“Guess.” Kurt waved the magazine. “I work for Vogue.com and I’m now Editor in chief of Vogue.jp for the year. I wanted to study the fashion here for my own creations so this was the perfect opportunity.”

“That’s pretty fucking cool.” Sebastian admitted. 

“Right?” Kurt smiled and grabbed his bag. “Okay, come on, you can charge your phone at my place.”

“Yeah? Thanks…” They stood up and walked a block to enter a very pretty and modern building. Kurt was staying in the penthouse, with a beautiful view on the city.

“This place is amazing.”

“Isn’t it?” Kurt pointed to an iPhone charger plugged next to the sofa. “You can charge your phone.”

“Thanks. So, where are we?” The Warbler asked, sitting next to his now charging phone.

“Harajuku,,, Well, Shibuya’s the nearest big station.”

“Oh man! I think that’s the one.”

“One what?”

“Station, my flat is there…”

“Woaw.” Kurt laughed again. “Well, I need to shower, you can use the TV or whatever.”

Once Kurt was gone, Sebastian started looking around. There were a few pictures of the designer with Santana and Blaine, and another guy he didn’t recognize, probably from New York. Also of course, pictures of Kurt with his parents, and one with the Glee Club. So, Kurt was still in touch with people from Ohio… And Blaine? Were they married? He wasn’t wearing a ring on the picture with mini-Warbler…

Sebastian’s phone finally turned on. He looked at the address. Shibuya, that was it. And when he googled it… He was literally 15 minutes away by foot. What an idiot.

“So?” Kurt was back. Sebastian looked up to see him in a tank top and joggings. Urgh he was so fit. How did that happen.

“Well I’m an imbecile and I live like 15 minutes from here.” Sebastian shrugged.

“It’s fine.” But Kurt was laughing. “I mean, you just arrived, it gets scary. You’ll get use to the place quickly, I did.”

“Something tells me you’re better at this than I am though. By the way, is Blaine here too?”

“Why would he… Ohhh true, you don’t know. We’re not together anymore. It’s been 2 years now. I actually think he’s dating someone but he wouldn’t tell me…”

“So you guys still talking?”

“Yeah definitely. Why, need me to hook you up?”

“Nah, thanks.” Sebastian didn’t have time for passed attractions when future ones were clearly standing in front of him in a tank top. “And thanks again for not letting me have a nervous break down back in that café.”

“You’re welcome. Did you get yourself something to drink?” Kurt walked towards his kitchen.

“Didn’t want to impose myself too much.”

“That’s different.”

“I know, I’m such a nice guy now.” The designer laughed again. Sebastian liked being the reason for it actually. Much better than their previous dynamics.

“So? Beer? Coffee? Tea? I might even have juice.”

“A beer would be great thanks.”

And so they sat down in Kurt’s living room, catching up.

“You will not make me believe you didn’t even have a hook up in the past two years!” Sebastian was in shock. “Not one date?”

“It’s true though. I have work to do, I’m busy.”

“You’re stuck is what you are.”

“What do you mean?”

“Blaine’s the only guy you’ve been with, right?”

“Well no, I had Adam, and kind of someone else. And maybe Santa Claus but he doesn’t count.” Kurt pouted.

“What?” Sebastian arched an eyebrow. 

“Nothing, just, not only Blaine.”

“What I mean, and I do want to know about Santa Claus, is that Blaine was your only serious relationship right? Your one and only love story?”

“Oh… Yeah, I can agree to that.”

“Here you go, you’re stuck. You don’t know if you’ll find it again and you’re scared.” Sebastian could understand. Except when he lost his first love, he went total opposite than Kurt. Meaning a lot of hook ups.

“Since when are you a love expert?”

“I’m just good with people. You know us Geminis, we understand everything but ourselves.”

“Oh my god that is actually true.” Kurt laughed again. “Also, didn’t think you were a horoscope nerd.”

“Well I am. I’m a law and horoscope nerd, but a hot one.”

“Sure.” Kurt wasn’t going to deny that. “Okay, I’ll give you that too.”

“I love it when you agree with me.” They laughed, and Sebastian’s phone rang. “Ah, have to take this.”

Which he did, it was his father asking how things were going. Mr. Smythe was a nice man, very serious about business but also very proud of his son.

“I have to get back to my flat to work on something, but can I get your number?” Sebastian asked once he hung up.

“Of course.” Kurt gave him the number, and they agreed to try and meet soon.

———

“Sebastian Smythe?” Blaine and Elliot were both having brunch together when Kurt called.

“Yes, I know, crazy huh?”

“Sebastian the guy you told me about from high school? The mean hot one?” Elliott reconfirmed.

“Yeah also why are you two together?”

“We’re having brunch.”

“Since when do you have brunch?”

“Since you’re not here to have brunch with me.” Elliot replied straight away. Kurt was not buying it.

“Anyway, why don’t you stop being nosy with us and go after Sebastian?” Blaine asked.

“What?”

“Kurt, we told you you need to date. You need to go out!” Elliott added. “That guy’s hot right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well there you go.” Blaine approved. “I’ve always thought you’d be interesting together.”

“And even if you don’t end up dating, this Sebastian character sounds like a good bet for a good night.”

“Elliott!!” Kurt was red and thankful nobody could see. Okay, sure, Blaine and he were still friends but it was a very weird discussion to have with him around.

“Chill Kurt” Blaine laughed. “We’re friends, and as a friend and also as your ex I have to agree with Elliott. You need to have a nice time and at least you know Sebastian.”

“You know what I’m gonna hung up. I need to sleep, you two are crazy people, also, Sebastian is probably not interested.”

“Yeah sure, as if anyone would say no to you.” Elliott laughed. Elliott had already expressed he found Kurt attractive, but they were too close to brothers now for anything to have happened.

“bye guys!” Kurt hung up. “Idiots…” He sighed, and saw that he had received a text message.

_ Hey Princess, Sebastian talking, thanks for saving me today. Let’s go out soon! - S _

_ Hi Meerkat, you’re welcome. I don’t really go out though. But would love to meet for a day time activity.- K _

_ Nah, I’m definitely taking you out. Friday? You can come over for dinner and then let’s explore Tokyo’s night life! See you then.- S _

_ You don’t want me as a wingman. – K _

_ Are you scared?- S _

_ See you Friday. – K _

Kurt knew he had just been ego-tricked but whatever, Sebastian Smythe would not win over him. Never had, never will.

——-

The next three days went by fairly quick. Kurt was now changing to go to Sebastian’s flat and he was panicking. He had no clue what would happen next. Not one. Was Sebastian going to leave him in the middle of a Tokyo night club to hook up with the first guy they met? This was highly possible.

The designer took a deep breath. He was not going to let his anxiety take over. He was going to look fierce, and go out, and drink, and have fun. He could have fun, he wasn’t boring.

Kurt finally left his flat wearing skin tight black jeans, platform sneakers, a large mesh black shirt and a white jean jacket. The jacket had inner pockets that could hold his ID, phone and credit card, so he should be able to make it through the night.

“Looking good Princess.” Sebastian said when he opened the door. “Really hot.”

“Thanks…” Kurt felt his cheek start to burn so he walked inside the flat to try and distract himself. “You look great too, though I really want to take you shopping.”

Sebastian was wearing burgundy chinos, black dress shoes without socks and a simple black t-shirt. For some reason this very simple outfit still looked attractive and expensive, but really made Kurt know he could elevate the Warbler’s look in one outing.

“Ah we’ll see. Hungry?”

“Sure.”

Sebastian had prepared a quiche with salad, simple but delicious, and it was very easy to drink wine with it. An important detail, since it meant they were already tipsy when they got into the cab.

“So, I asked to a friend what’s a good gay bar in town and he said this Shinjuku one, cannot pronounce the name, though.” Sebastian said.

“Hoshii no pati.”

“Stop bragging.”

“I’m good with languages.” Kurt shrugged. 

“Well I can speak French.”

“So can I.” Kurt smirked. “Also it literally means Star party. You would never go to a club called Star Party in NY.”

“Yeah but this is Japan.”

And indeed, “Star Party” was clearly the LGBT place to be. The queue was phenomenal. Except, as soon as they walked out, someone yelled “Kurt Hummel-san!!!” There was a silence, and suddenly ten people surrounding them.

“Ah, should’ve known not to take a famous Vogue designer to a gay bar.” Sebastian laughed. Thankfully, a security guard arrived and after talking with Kurt, walked them inside to the VIP section. “Man I’m used to being the big shot back in New York…” he finally said once they had drinks in their hands.

“Sorry… Didn’t know this would happen.”

“It’s fine, I believe you since you said you don’t go out.” Sebastian clinked their glasses. “To you Princess, congrats on all your success.”

“Thanks…” Kurt smiled. They finished their cocktails, chatting randomly, and finally Sebastian grabbed the designer’s hand to pull him towards the dancefloor. “Wooo I don’t dance-“ but Kurt had no time to protest more, since Sebastian was now holding his hips and making him follow the rhythm.

“See! you do dance…”

“You’re an idiot.” Kurt could feel his cheek burn but decided to let go and dance.

Sebastian was way too attractive, so after a few songs, the designer decided it was time to drink some more. This was a stupid idea. Drinking did get him away from the Warbler but it was also making him very drunk, which meant closer to the Warbler every time that they were dancing again.

“I don’t understand.” Kurt finally mumbled after Sebastian made him spin and pulled him closer.

“What?”

“How you gonna get someone if you keep dancing with me?”

“Oh” Sebastian laughed. “The idea is to get you, Kurt.”

“Wh-“ But the designer didn’t get to say much more as the other man had taken his lips in a very passionate kiss.

Let’s be clear that Kurt wanted this very much. Still, when he woke up the next day, his brain pounding and a naked Sebastian holding him, he had a moment of complete panic.

Yesterday sounded like a very good idea, until today. Kurt stood up and looked around to find some fresh jogging and a t-shirt waiting on the chair in front of him. It looked very much like this was waiting for him so he grabbed them and put them on before walking towards the Kitchen.

Sebastian’s flat was very nice and luminous, maybe a little too much when hungover. Kurt walked towards his Jacket that was on the floor in the entrance – geez, what a way to treat expensive pieces, and looked for his phone – thankfully, everything was there.

The designer then walked to the sofa – where the rest of his clothes were- oh the flashbacks, and sat down, looking at his messages. They were all from Blaine, Santana and Elliott, asking how the evening went.

“hey.”

“KURT we have been waiting!” Blaine was clearly drunk. It was 11 am in Tokyo, so 10 pm in New York. The day before. Life was weird.

“Please stop yelling, my brain hurts.”

“That’s a good sign!!” Elliott.

“I guess.”

“Where are you?”

“At Sebastian’s…” Blaine and Elliott started yelling at the same time so Kurt put the phone away to let them calm down before talking again. “Geez you two are drunk.”

“Yeah! We’re out with Santana and Britt.”

“I miss you…”

“We miss you too! Call us tomorrow we need to discuss this!” And Blaine hung up.

“All ok?” Kurt jumped and looked up to see Sebastian appear, he had put on some boxers, not enough to Kurt’s taste because, again, flashbacks.

“Y-yes. I think Blaine and my flatmate kind of just confirmed they’re dating.”

“Isn’t it kind of weird to still be talking to Blaine?”

“Actually no, somehow…” Kurt smiled. What was weird was how easy it was to talk to Sebastian right now.

“Wanna stay for breakfast?”

“Do you offer breakfast to all of your conquests?”

“Nah, but you’re not like them are you?” Sebastian smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

“You are not cooking breakfast naked are you kidding me.” Kurt shook his head- a mistake, because it hurt, and walked after him. “Go put on some clothes, I’ll prepare something.”

This gave him time to refocus. Nothing that had happened he wasn’t all in for yesterday, now was time to move passed it. Actually, he had a great time. He had been drunk but he could remember the whole thing and really, he had no complaints.

“Are you ok?” Sebastian was back.

“Yeah, I am actually. Unexpectedly.”

“Cool.” Sebastian made them two cups of coffee.

They had breakfast and polite conversation, until Kurt finally left for his flat and went to die in his own bed for a bit. About an hour later, his phone rang. Sebastian.

“Hey Princess.”

“Hey… Did I forget something?”

“Nope, well, maybe a proper goodbye kiss but I can’t blame you.”

“Idiot.”

“True.” Sebastian laughed a little. “So I was thinking, and feel free to shut me down.”

“I’m not going out again, I need this weekend to recover.”

The Warbler laughed again. “No, not going out again. But, I was thinking, we’re both in Tokyo for the same amount of time, right?”

“Huh, yeah, kind of?”

“Well, maybe we could make this a thing during that time, you know?”

Kurt didn’t know what to say to that, because all that came to his mind was more flashbacks.

“Just think about it yeah? I’ll let you recover.”

And Sebastian hung up.

———

“Hey Kurt, how are you?” Blaine called the next day.

“I’m ok…”

“So, Sebastian huh?”

“I know, it was stupid… No clue what came over me. Totally lost control on that one didn’t I…”

“Well, if he looks anything like what he did in High School: I get it.”

“Right. Is Elliott with you?”

“No, he went to work.”

“Will you finally admit you two are dating?”

“Well… Yeah I guess.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“I’m you ex, he’s your NY bestie…”

“Yeah exactly, I know both of you, I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks Kurt…”

“I have to go, work stuff.”

“Ok… Kurt? Don’t get attached to Sebastian, right? He probably doesn’t plan on seeing you again, you know how he is.”

“Yeah, no worries.” Kurt hung up and went back to his living room where… Well, Sebastian, was working on his computer. “So Blaine just told me to not get attached because you probably don’t plan on seeing me again.”

“Oh?” Sebastian looked up. He was wearing glasses, and this was not ok really. The Warbler had showed up at Kurt’s door for lunch with take away and said he had work to do and felt too lonely in his little flat.

Let’s be clear Sebastian’s flat was not small, so it was a stupid excuse, but Kurt could only smile and let him in. They had spent the afternoon working on their own stuff.

“I didn’t tell him you were here.”

“Really? Why not?”

Kurt walked towards the sofa and sat down, which Sebastian totally took as an invite to cuddle and let his computer slide on the floor.

“I don’t know actually. Not sure he’d understand this arrangement I’ve somehow agreed to.”

“Hey it’s not like I’ve asked you to be my s friend or anything. We’re just in a temporary relationship. I’ll set you free in a year.”

“I know.” Sebastian even agreed on being exclusive which Kurt couldn’t believe he did. But this was definitely good, even if strange. They knew each other, were attracted to each other, and both were in Tokyo for a determined amount of time. There was no way Kurt would date anyway, he wasn’t even planning on trying, and Sebastian was not looking to settle in Japan. Right place, right time.

Elliott, Blaine and Santana kept saying he needed to have more fun and the Warbler was definitely a lot of fun.

And so, the following month went by way faster than Kurt anticipated. His first four weeks in Japan had been busy but not as entertaining. When he wasn’t working, he was discovering the town with Sebastian, they even went on a few couple weekends away. And in all that time, Kurt still didn’t spill the beans to his friends back in New York.

But why?

“You have to work on a weekend?” Sebastian pouted, they were having dinner in Shinjuku.

“Yeah, they want me to model a new collection for a Vogue.jp article? Me, a model, what has life become…”

“Don’t say that like you’re not the hottest thing to walk this earth.” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“You finding me attractive is still as mystery.” But Kurt was blushing.

“Kay well, I guess I’ll catch up on some work too…”

“You could come you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like if you want, you can hang around with us while they prep and shoot me.”

“Oh.” Sebastian seemed to consider the offer. “That could be fun. Just hope I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you.”

The reality was, as soon as they passed the doors of the studio, the designer and the photograph both looked at Sebastian with hungry eyes. In about 1.2 seconds, he was also expected to model for the brand.

Which was actually fun, they had the best time and were obviously totally willing to give in to the homo-erotic context Japanese teenagers would die for and buy the magazine in a heartbeat. On the day, Kurt didn’t think much about it. Two weeks later, however, as the magazine came out and sold out, he received a call from Isabelle.

“Hey Isa!”

“Kurt! Sorry I know we’re supposed to have a skype call tomorrow but I have something urgent to ask.”

“Yeah sure what’s up?”

“You know that shoot you did? With that friend of yours?”

“Yes?”

“Vogue.com, we want to publish it on the website. And in the next Vogue issue.”

“What?”

“Yeah, it’s selling like hotcakes, we have people ordering the Japanese issue from New York, just for this. You two look good together, maybe you should date that guy.”

“Ahahahahahaha…” Forced laughter. “Well anyway, I’ll ask Sebastian and let you know…”

“Yes please, can you ask now?”

“Sure… let me call him.” He hung up and looked at Sebastian who was lazily lying in bed, reading a book. “So.”

“What’s up?”

“They want our photoshoot, for the American issue of Vogue and the website.

“Oh! Sure.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, we look great.”

“The whole of America will see it, you realize that?”

“Yeah, let them see how handsome I am, no worries.”

“Our families… our friends…”

“Didn’t you tell them you were doing this shoot?”

“No, in case it didn’t work out, and then you were in the pictures so I was definitely not gonna tell.”

“Why do you keep me secret?” Sebastian closed the book, “I mean I never asked until now because I don’t care but it’s starting to be a problem for you isn’t it?”

“I…” Kurt paused. “I think, in a weird way, that it feels kind of great to have this secret. Blaine’s the one who moved on and dated soon after our divorce, I don’t know, he was out and about and carefree… I was stuck. So, this with you right now is me proving to myself that I moved on and that I don’t need his opinion on how to live my life.”

“Ah and here I was hoping I was like a guilty pleasure you were hiding from your friends…”

“Well also that, of course.” Kurt laughed and called Isabelle back. “Go ahead.”

———

Two weeks later, Kurt was having a 5 days break in Okinawa with Sebastian. He was expecting the call at any moment. It arrived while they were both enjoying a Jacuzzi on the beautiful balcony of their beautiful hotel.

“Bas st-stop, I have to take that.” Kurt laughed and was still giggling as he picked up. “Kurt speaking.”

“WHAT THE FUCK KURT?” Elliot.

“Heyyy, guessing the magazine is out.”

“I am mad for so many reasons!” Elliot said. “Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing. What’s up?”

“First, why didn’t you tell me you were branching out to be a model?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure it would go well.”

“And why didn’t you tell us you were still in touch with this Sebastian Smythe? ALSO he is VERY attractive!! You undersold how much!”

“Because we’re more than in touch and I was having a good time figuring that out.” Kurt glimpsed at Sebastian who was sipping on Champagne, looking at him with a face that clearly meant he should end that call very quickly if he didn’t want Elliott to hear things he didn’t need to.

“What do you mean more than in touch??? I though he didn’t do relationships… Are you…”

“No! It’s a long story, we’re on holiday right now, I have to go the food is coming…” Kurt hung up just in time, as Sebastian had apparently waited long enough.

“So?” Blaine looked at Elliott with an apprehensive look.

“I’m not sure, but let’s go to Japan.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Blaine agreed.

He was a little baffled Kurt lied to them. Well didn’t lie, just never mentioned Sebastian after that night two months ago. Were they dating? No way… Kurt was married to his work, hadn’t seen a guy in two years, that adventure with Smythe was already out of character so dating? Sebastian, he didn’t know, maybe he was a steady kind of guy now…

Maybe being outside of New York and his usual life, Kurt had lost it a little bit and needed to be reminded that he would come back here in 9 month and should be careful.

All of this to say, they booked tickets to Japan and landed a week later. Kurt had given his address when he left, asking that they visit anytime and he’d be able to welcome them in his guest room, so they figured this would be a surprise.

The surprise was on them when Sebastian opened the door, and not the designer.

“Hey Blainers! And you must be Elliott. Hi, come in!” Sebastian let them in.

“Errr.. so you  _ are _ dating Kurt?” Blaine asked straight away.

“Yeah, for the time being. I ended up moving with him, much easier. Want something to drink?”

“I’ll have a beer.” Elliott said, “What do you mean for the time being?”

“We decided to date while we’re in Japan, keep each other company.”

“Sure…” Blaine said, looking around and going to sit on the sofa next to Elliott. This flat was really nice, and clearly habited by a couple, in some small little ways. Sebastian was saying this was temporary, but the various pictures of them around Japan were telling him that they had gotten more than what they bargained for.

Sebastian served them drinks and they started catching up.

“Where’s Kurt?”

“Work, he had a deadline, he’ll be back in an hour we were supposed to have dinner out. I guess that’s not happening now.”

“We could all go!” Elliott said, “Can you change the booking?”

“Yeah sure.” And so Sebastian did. Finally, Kurt passed the door.

“Hey Bas’, sorry I’m a little late, walked by Laforet and there are sales so-“He stopped talking when he saw who was there.

“KURT!” Elliott jumped and ran to the designer to hug him. “Gosh I missed you!!”

“Heyyyy wow!” Kurt smiled and hugged back, then hugged Blaine that followed. “Well that’s a surprise.”

“You can talk.” Blaine said, pointing at Sebastian who was chilling in an armchair.

“True.” Kurt giggled and walked to the lawyer. “Did you behave?”

“Well of course Princess, I’ve been a great host.” Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s collar to pull him closer for a kiss, but let go when he remembered they were not alone so he wouldn’t get the welcome home he wanted.

“Okay.”

“We’re still going out for dinner; do you need to shower?”

“Yeah. Did you guys put your stuff in the guest room already?” Kurt stood back up to watch his two friends who were staring at him.

“Er, yes, Seb showed us the way.” Elliott shook his head. Temporary relationship sure, and he was the queen of England.

“Okay then! Well just chill in here while I get ready.” And Kurt was gone.

“Sebastian.” Blaine said as soon as his ex was out of the room. “You guys are dating, dating.”

“I know.” Sebastian said in a sigh. “It’s gonna hurt when he dumps me.”

“What do you mean?” Elliott arched an eyebrow.

“Well he’s gonna go back to New York and back to his regular life… Realize he doesn’t want me in it probably. I’ll deal with it. Enjoying the moment for now.”

Blaine considered the man in front of him. Sebastian had clearly lost his own game. Thought he’d get rid of Kurt in due time, but fell for him. He was the first to know that once you fall in love with Kurt Hummel you fall hard.

They changed the subject, Kurt came back looking pretty and ready, and they made their way to dinner.

Elliott and Blaine stayed for the week, and as it turned out, Kurt became very shy when it came to any PDA with Sebastian. This was proof to the Warbler that indeed, as soon as they’d be back in NY, Kurt would let him go.

Sebastian didn’t know how to feel about that. He had to admit he liked being with Kurt, but he was also scared to bring anything up and break this before the deal was off. That would be a stupid move. So, when Kurt went back to his usual cuddly self a week later, he decided to put it aside. A stupid idea, we will agree, but the Warbler wasn’t very good with relationships.

However, eight month later, the anxiety crept in again. Kurt was leaving in two weeks. They were visiting Atami that weekend, and had booked the cutest Ryokan in town. As they were enjoying a private onsen, Sebastian decided to try and talk. Well, not really, Kurt had been the one initiating the discussion this time around.

“Two weeks huh?”

“Yeah… How crazy’s that.”

“I think I’ll miss our time here… It’s really helped me distanced myself from everything back in New York.”

“Are you excited to go back?”

“Yeah, I do miss it. And I know you’ll do well without me for the next month. We should still meet up in New York, to catch up.” Kurt smiled, and Sebastian felt his heart break, which he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

It was more than obvious Kurt was ready for this to end.

But a Smythe doesn’t show weakness, so the Warbler just stood up and grabbed a towel. “Okay Princess, I’m out, too warm in here. I’ll meet you in the room?”

“Sure.”

Kurt watched Sebastian go and went under water to let out a scream. He went back up after a few seconds and breathed for a little while, trying not to cry. Getting attached to Sebastian Smythe, what an idiot he’d been. Blaine had warned him not to do it.

Sebastian had been an amazing boyfriend. The best. But he also had been bringing back New York more often now, as if to remind Kurt of the deadline. As if to say: Hey, you’re leaving, this is going to be over soon. And then Kurt would reply, trying to make it sound like they could still meet up, which would usually be when Sebastian would leave. So he wasn’t even planning on staying in touch huh?

Yes, they were both complete idiots.

And they continued being idiots until the very end, as Kurt was ready to pass security now.

“Well, that’s it. Time’s up.” Sebastian said bitterly. “Have a safe flight.” He added straight away. “Do tell me when you arrive, so that I know you didn’t die or something.”

“Y-yeah… Thanks. Good luck with your last month here.” Kurt smiled faintly, hugged Sebastian quickly and left.

Kurt did well the whole flight, however, the moment he arrived in JFK and saw Elliott, Blaine and Santana waiting for him, he burst into tears.

“What the hell Kurt?” Santana ran towards him to hug him, but couldn’t get a word out of the designer, so they only took him back to their flat. Once on his sofa with a cup of tea in his hands, he had managed to calm down.

“Sorry guys, I actually am happy to see you I just… Realised suddenly that this year was over… I really liked Japan.”

“You really liked Sebastian.” Added Blaine with a bitch please look on his face.

“Yeah… You were right, I was stupid…”

“No, you were not stupid, you’re being stupid now. He likes you, you big baby.” Elliot rolled his eyes. “He was convinced you’d get rid of him as soon as you would get into that plane. And I guess he wasn’t wrong.”

“What?”

His friends all sighed loudly.

“Call him.” She handed him the phone. “Now. Don’t care if it’s the middle of the night over there.”

So Kurt dialled Sebastian’s number, and he replied within one ring.

“Kurt?”

“H-hey… I made it back.”

“Cool… all okay?”

“I…” Kurt looked up, the 3 idiots in front of him were staring. “Wait.” He stood up, went to his bedroom and closed the door. “I am an idiot.”

“Err, okay?”

“Do you have to stay in Tokyo this next month?”

“Not really, why?”

“Can you come back here? I don’t… I don’t think I can spend time away from you anymore…”

Sebastian stayed very quiet, and Kurt suddenly thought maybe the other three were wrong and he had just made a fool of himself.

“Sebastian?”

“I—Yeah, sorry, I’m booking my flight.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I cannot believe you. Had I known you needed 13 hours in a plane to fucking wake up… I swear to god Kurt Hummel. See you in two days yeah?”

“Ah… yeah, sure. See you then.”


End file.
